Daniel Evans
by Miss Avis
Summary: AU – Harry already had many things to worry about. Being saddled to look after his orphaned cousin was just an addition. But what was Daniel Evans hiding? He knew for sure that he didn't imagine it when the boy's hand went through the door. OotP.
1. Summer Part I

**OooOoOooO**

**AN: **I know I shouldn't be posting another story but I couldn't help it! Though I promise that I would never abandon the others, the opportunity to share this new story might then not come due to the nearing of class opening. And I also got other ideas stuck in my PC for a very long time (and _new_ ones) that I would very much love to share with you. It might not be that much but I loved these stories! And my imagination always acted up and always forced me either to come up with something new or to update a particular story.**  
**

**Enjoy the story :):)**

* * *

Facts I should inform you of about this story:

**(1)** Sam and Tucker would appear at Hogwarts

**(2)** Danny and his friends would be eleven.

**(3)** Danny already had his ghost powers.

**(4)** Harry's aware of his cousins in America (Fenton Family)

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightmare****'s Calling (Summer Part I)**

The doorbell rang loudly.

"Boy! Open the bloody door!" Vernon bellowed angrily from the kitchen as the raven haired boy jolted in slight surprise.

Then he grumbled in annoyance as he sluggishly trotted to the door. Whoever was standing beyond the wooden contraption seemed to be patient as the doorbell rang after a considerable number of minutes. Harry opened it with a blank face only to morph with surprise.

Green eyes widened behind round-rimmed glasses.

"Professor Lupin!" He breathed out pleasantly as he gave the professor a brief hug.

The man patted the boy's back jovially as he chuckled.

"It's good to see you too, Harry." Remus greeted as the boy pulled back, staring at him curiously.

"But what are you doing _here_?" Harry whispered as he instantly closed the door behind him.

Now that the boy had mentioned it, Remus suddenly remembered why he had been here. Originally, Dumbledore had intended for Grimmauld where the Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix currently resided in but both of them thought it prudent for Harry's place. He sobered quickly as his smile dropped, eyes saddening.

"Do you remember Madeline from America?" The brown haired man questioned sombrely.

"Aunt Maddie? Yes, is there a problem?" Harry heard enough from the Dursleys about Madeline Evans who was also a witch, the youngest sister of his Mom and Petunia.

He hadn't been sent under Aunt Maddie's care because she was in America.

According to Dumbledore, his magic jurisdiction would have to be registered in the American Ministry of Magic and would be then not allowed to attend Hogwarts in England. But even then, his aunt always sent him gifts during the holidays and even sent him letters. Aunt Maddie had admitted to being guilty about not being able to take him in. Aside from the reasons the Headmaster had pointed out, her profession as a ghost hunter (Harry still had a hard time believing it) might attract more attention to him as the famed Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry had been understandably upset and a little angry.

But he had learned to let go of it as Sirius explained to him how much stricter rules and regulations were in American Wizardry World. And Harry simply appreciated the fact that he had a family that still cared for him. Apparently, Aunt Maddie had gone to Hogwarts too just two years behind his parents. But had migrated to America to continue muggle education where she met her eventual husband who was a muggle. The last time anyone from Britain had seen of her was during the funeral of Lily Potter, his mother.

He had heard from her during Christmas that ghost activity had been going hectic lately back there. His aunt told him that his cousins were fine but only one seemed to be a potential wizard. And Sirius had told him that the Marauders were taken to Lily's little eccentric sister back in the days so they knew his aunt personally. He had only seen her and her family in the photos she sent in her letters and was hoping to eventually meet her and his cousins.

Unfortunately, that magical cousin would be attending the Salem Institute of Magic in America.

"Madeline was on her way here. Something drastic happened back in America." Remus explained grimly, taking note of Harry's rigid stance. "But… she had been intercepted. Tonks and I were supposed to meet her and her children in an inn at London five days ago. Some people got to them first."

"What? I… I don't understand. It still doesn't explain why you're here." Harry reasoned frantically, anxiety entering his voice.

Remus sighed tiredly.

"Death Eaters." The man simply said lowly, voice laced with anger.

Harry blinked as he tried really hard to understand.

"And where are they now?" Harry was almost afraid to ask by the grave expression on the professor's face. He had heard enough from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the terror Death Eaters brought with them, blood, grime, death, torture, and painful suffering.

He didn't even want to know what Voldermort's followers had been doing visiting his Aunt Maddie.

"We were too late, Harry. I'm really sorry. Madeline and her daughter, Jasmine, were already murdered by the killing curse when we arrived–" He was cut off as Harry grabbed his robes in a death grip, his livid face a mere centimetre from his own.

"How could _you_!" Harry yelled furiously at the grieving man. "They're the only family that I have left, Professor! The _only_ ones that seemed to care! Why? Bloody hell, answer me!" The boy demanded angrily, shaking the professor for good measure.

"It's our fault, _I know_. But that's only one of the reasons why I came here." Remus tried to convince him, concern and grief written all over his face.

But something seemed to have snapped in Harry as he remembered something.

"You didn't mention Danny." Harry suddenly realized. "What happened to him?" His voice shook as his eyes pleaded with his former Professor to at least provide some good news, a light within the dark.

He already knew of Voldermort's resurrection last school year by the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He just didn't know that his enemy knew of his Aunt and instantly moved to get rid of her. Cedric Diggory's death was still fresh in his mind and another death was almost sending him on the edge. His anger for the man grew steadily, transforming into hatred so raw it hurt.

"That is why I came here. When we came, Daniel or Danny had suffered under the influence of the Cruciatus curse." Harry's blood ran cold at the statement. "It's terrible and those Death Eaters were merciless and ruthless. There were three of them. We managed to get a hold of the two while the last one escaped." Remus' voice quivered as the man shuddered.

"This… I _hate_ that bastard!" The boy yelled as a nearby street lamp exploded, a testament to his rage as his magic flailed uncontrollably. "Where is Danny? Don't tell me that I have to hear _another_ death story." He growled sarcastically as his fists clenched.

"He was just released from St. Mungo's yesterday. In fact," The professor paused as he looked over his shoulder. "Daniel!" He called loudly.

Harry straightened in surprise at that. He certainly didn't expect it.

A small boy bounded to the professor nervously, icy blue eyes swerving left and right as if he expected someone to jump him. His black hair was sticking out in all directions and almost looked like he just got a new haircut while his skin was pale. The boy's face was a little clammy and pallid as he fidgeted anxiously. He looked no older than eleven or twelve, dressed in a black hoodie, black jeans, and white trainers, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Harry, like you've already known, this is Daniel Fenton–"

"Evans." The boy cut off softly as he shuffled his feet, looking more nervous than he did a while ago.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly, he recognized the last name but he was very sure that Danny didn't go by that surname according to Aunt Maddie.

"I… I go by Daniel Evans now. My dad disowned me." Danny explained, his voice so quiet that they almost didn't hear the words.

Harry, who grew up without parents, would have given anything up just to have a distant cousin, aunt, uncle, or even grandparents who cared for him. That he still had a family who looked out for him (not counting the Dursleys) just like Ron and Hermione. Something Sirius and Aunt Maddie had filled up easily even though he had only known the former for some time and had never met the latter in person.

So to be thrown away by a person whom you believed to care for you, Harry knew how much painful it would be if Sirius simply abandoned him.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized sincerely as if it was really his fault.

Not only for being abandoned by his father, but also for Aunt Maddie and Jazz's death, for not being there when Danny was practically tortured. He had exchanged a few letters with his two cousins during his second year up to fourth year and he knew to call them by their preferred nicknames now.

Danny looked surprised at the admission.

The boy then became flustered.

"N-No, it's fine!" He stuttered out as he bit his lip. "It's good to see you, Harry." Danny smiled weakly.

"Likewise, Danny. Though I hoped it would have been in better circumstances." Harry stated quietly, his voice held the slightest quaver as he spoke.

Danny blinked as he lowered his head.

"Yeah." He agreed solemnly. "Mom would have loved to meet you. Jazz too. Y-You said that you joined the Triwizard Tournament last school year, right?" The young boy tried to grasp for a suitable topic for conversation as he recalled the last letter he received from his cousin.

"I did." Harry answered faintly, horribly uncomfortable. "It was a disaster." He tried to joke but even he heard the morbid tone in it and winced.

Danny realized the cause too.

"So, you're not attending Salem Institute back in America?" Harry asked awkwardly, but inwardly hoping for the opposite.

"I don't think so." Danny replied as he shook his head.

"Oh yes!" Remus suddenly exclaimed and the raven haired boys jumped, startled as they had momentarily forgotten his presence. The man then brought out a certain letter that had Harry's eyes widening in realization. "Since he wasn't legally registered in the American Wizardry World yet, he had been welcomed and accepted to attend Hogwarts this school year." He explained as he watched the slight excitement and relief appear in the green irises of Harry.

But Danny just went silent as he suddenly found his feet interesting.

His mom had informed him that if they had settled more accordingly in England, he would be attending Hogwarts with his cousin to start his magical education. He was a bit undecided and skeptical about that since he and his mom had checked out the Salem Institute of Magic back in America to get an idea what kind of environment and lessons he would have to face. He had been excited at the prospect and had liked the school but due to the… incident five days ago and argument between his parents… that seemed farfetched now.

Danny tried to shake off the heartbreaking feeling, the pain that constricted his chest and throat. He shook his head resolutely, he was done crying and grieving during his stay at the hospital. But Mom and Jazz were the only people who had stood by him despite his difference that had his father rejecting him… And he would rather attend Hogwarts than stay with Vlad Masters. He just hoped that people were friendly in this place just like what he had glimpsed from Salem.

He bit his lip to stop it from quivering. There would be no one defending Amity Park now that he's gone–maybe Jack would but Danny wasn't really sure about the _could_.

"So," Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We decided that Daniel would have to stay with you until the start of the school term." The man then pulled Harry to the side, looking over his shoulder to make sure the distance would obscure his words from Danny's ears. "You're the only family Daniel has left, Harry. He's a wizard so the Dursleys will no doubt turn him away. That boy has already been through enough things. Take care of him." Remus instructed firmly in a soft voice as he gazed deeply into the teenager's eyes.

Harry nodded without hesitation.

"Of course." He agreed with a little indignation in his voice.

Remus smiled at him.

"I know you would, thank you." The man nodded as he trudged back to Danny. "I've already explained your living accommodations. Behave yourself, alright? Your… Aunt Petunia and her family aren't exactly a bunch of pleasant people to those from our world." He discussed gently to the boy who slowly nodded.

Danny heard enough from his mom's angry complaints to have an idea of what to expect.

"I-I'll see you again, right Remus?" The boy asked hopefully, icy blue eyes softening to a plea.

Harry looked at him in wonder as he referred to the professor by his first name. Though Remus just blinked in surprise before he laughed good-naturedly, giving the boy a fond ruffle of the hair before drawing back.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about. I have to go now, take care of your selves." The man reminded again as he grinned.

"Yes, Professor." Harry repeated with exasperation.

Both cousins watched as Remus Lupin disappeared with a resounding crack of Apparition.

* * *

Danny had been silent when they entered the house.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't reacted too kindly about him but they did pester him about the whereabouts of his family. Danny could only stammer a response quietly, answering as best as he could about the subject that was no doubt still a fresh wound. Then the adults ordered Harry to bring the boy's luggage to his quarters as Danny would be his new roommate. Harry was only too happy to comply and get his cousin away from those people.

After setting up a spare mattress on the floor beside his bed, Harry had loaded up the trunk beside his closet.

Danny silently walked into the room and sat himself on the floor.

"Mom's right, Aunt Petunia is one of the most inconsiderate people in the world. She's horrible." Danny found himself commenting softly as he stared at his lap.

"I know, trust me. I've been with her for the most part of ten years." Harry grumbled lowly, plopping on his bed as his cousin snickered. "So, when did you learn about magic?" He questioned and inwardly nodded to himself, it was good conversation starter. He wasn't really all that good with socializing but he was trying.

Danny suddenly had a small nostalgic smile on his face.

"Just after my eight birthday. I kind of used what you'd call 'accidental magic' and I thought there was something wrong with me. Mom had to explain it carefully to me because she didn't want dad to know." There was a bitter hint in his voice as he spoke of his father. Danny's shoulders hunched slightly as he sighed.

"Has he got this dislike for anything _not_ normal?" Harry asked with a little dread.

"Yeah, Mom never knew of it until after they married. She thought that he would be more accepting because he's a ghost hunter. Turns out, he just wanted to destroy them." Danny shook his head ruefully as he realized that it was getting easier to talk.

It was just like in the letters, only with no owls to bite his fingers off.

"What about you? What did you think of it?"

Harry was becoming more and more intrigued by his cousin. At least, it would help in keeping him from thinking about their deaths. Only the good things, though he made a mistake in mentioning the father.

Danny seemed to brighten a little.

"It was cool, really! Cooler if Jazz got magic too. We actually checked Salem after Christmas holidays. I kind of got excited after your letter about the Triwizard Tournament so I forced Mom. It was amazing! People are much friendly and don't think of me as a freak because of my parents' job." His blue eyes sparkled with some twisted hope that made Harry angry and sad at the same time.

Harry knew the feeling of wanting to belong because he felt so alienated due to the Dursleys' efforts.

"HARRY! DANIEL!"

The holler made them jump as they were interrupted.

Danny looked utterly disgruntled. Uncle Vernon refused to call him 'Danny' because it "sounded too bloody American" according to the man. He didn't hate his name, it just reminded him of Vlad Masters who called him that–with that condescending and arrogant tone Vernon perfected so well in his pudgy voice. Only Remus got away with it because the man was the one who took care of him after that horrible night and was very kind.

"Let's go." Harry whispered, scowling. "Or we'll never hear the end of it."

Danny just sighed.

* * *

"So, after she graduated from that blasted wizard school, Madeline went to America to continue _normal_ education?" Petunia enunciated each word as she eyed Danny intensely who fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's how she met dad. Dad's a non-magical folk." He replied quietly, not really up to answering their questions.

But he was living with them now, Danny knew he had to be polite.

Damn, Jazz should be the one discussing this. She's more knowledgeable in this kind of things. The thought of his sister made him lose his appetite as he settled for picking on his food. Jazz was a great sister and her absence only made him miss her.

_Snap out of it Danny_, he thought to himself almost viciously. _Get a hold of yourself!_

"I heard, that still wouldn't change the fact that she's a bloody witch _and_ married a lunatic man with a ghost obsession." His aunt muttered under her breath but Danny's hearing was able to catch it and he flinched.

"So, are you also one of _them_ boy?" Vernon sneered as he bit into his steak violently.

"I-I… Uhm, I mean–yes." Danny stuttered as his hand tightened around his fork, not noticing Harry glaring fiercely at their uncle.

"Che," The man spat venomously. "Another freak in the house, just bloody great."

Danny froze as his blue eyes widened considerably. His face paled as it scrunched up in an unreadable expression – but he certainly looked like he had been slapped on the face, _hard_. His mom explained that being magical was normal for certain people. What really got to him was that _that_ was exactly what his dad had labelled him when Jack found out his secret and instantly refused any relation to him.

Only Mom and Jazz understood him. It wasn't his fault that he became something else that his father couldn't accept.

Somehow, it was still different when other people said it because he could just blame his dad's obsession for ghost as an excuse for his narrow-mindedness. It was unlikely with others.

"Ha!" Dudley laughed, sending some of the rice in his mouth careening out. "The freak couldn't even speak!" He goaded nastily, scoffing as he did so.

A nearby lightbulb shattered loudly, making the occupants in the table silent.

Harry stood up from his chair so abruptly that it tilted backwards and fell. He was glaring at his relatives angrily as his fists clenched. Dudley and Petunia paled at the display of magic while Vernon glared back furiously, his pudgy cheeks reddening.

"Shut up." Harry growled heatedly.

"Talking back now, boy?" Vernon glowered darkly as he slowly stood up from his seat, keeping wary eyes on his teenaged nephew.

Danny realized that things were beginning to escalate on a dangerous level.

The boy stood up from his chair as he pushed his plate away, his fingers trembling as he did so. As he pulled his hand back though, he accidentally knocked over a glass of water on the table, spilling the liquid. Vernon's face swelled further with fury.

"Sorry!" Danny yelped as he stood the glass up.

"Upstairs! _Now_!" Vernon shrieked with barely restrained rage, pointing at the direction of the staircase.

Danny hastily moved away from his chair as he scurried up to his and Harry's room. This people made him nervous and they reminded him some of the bullies in middle school. Only this time, he's more at a disadvantage than he already was.

Harry looked extremely livid at his uncle and went after his cousin without a word, bypassing the screeches of Aunt Petunia and words of threats from Uncle Vernon.

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Update might be sooner though.**  
**Cookies for you.^^**


	2. Summer Part II

**OooOoOooO**

AN: Wow! Thank you for the reviews! I really love you! But I don't know if this chapter is acceptable for anyone. There will be a last part of Summer before the cousins had to go to Grimmauld. Anyways, I really, really appreciate the reviews! It made my heart swell. Here's the update, if the chapter isn't to your liking, let me know and I won't hold it against you. School's about to start so I have to rush this quite a little or I'll be very busy by then and it will take longer to post another chapter.

**Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

**:DD**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Brief Glimpse (Summer Part II)**

"–just have to pass after the park. The grocery isn't too far from there." Harry could hear Petunia instructing to an extremely nervous Danny.

He had just been back from weeding the garden this whole morning. With an hour left before lunch, he decided to help his cousin–apparently; the Dursleys took Danny's presence as an opportunity for another chore-boy. So far, Uncle Vernon was not very pleased with the results. Danny was a naturally clumsy boy and somehow jittery around the house. The boy had broken more plates in three days than Harry had in his ten years of stay, and calmly faced the "no-dinner" punishment without objections.

Harry detested that decision more than anything else. Somehow, he also felt disappointed of Danny for not doing anything about it. It wasn't like Harry was asking his young cousin to fight back but to at least show that they shouldn't walk all over him.

He had learned that lesson the hard way during summer before third year, Aunt Marge never spoke ill of his parents again.

But the teenager overlooked the fact that Danny was being polite and grudgingly grateful to the Dursleys for taking him in this summer–which meant, he saw the chores as the easiest way to show his gratitude (though he ought to improve on it) and that he wasn't as unappreciative as Vernon made him out to be. The young eleven year old already had enough of the same thing from Mr. Kinston (his math teacher) back in Amity for being unthankful of the "consideration" given to him.

Consideration: the man still gave Danny passing grades despite the odd absences or late arrivals in class.

It wasn't his fault that ghosts never chose any specific time for their assaults. Whether he was at home, at school, _anywhere_, it didn't matter. And his human life suffered for it. Not to mention his grades, and Jazz never allowed him to hear the end of it.

"–to pick the fresh ones, Dudley is sensitive to those with wrinkled… are you _listening_ to me, Daniel?" Petunia glared down at Danny who tried not to cringe at the name his aunt called him.

The boy hesitantly nodded.

Petunia was obviously not pleased at the short span of inattentiveness from her nephew.

"I'll do it." Harry cut in firmly as he entered the kitchen.

"But I already had Daniel–" The woman tried to argue, not liking the tone Harry used on her.

"I said that _I_ will do it." Harry yanked the money and grocery list from Petunia's hand none too gently, ignoring the affronted expression on her face. Meanwhile, Danny watched this with guilt and an uneasy feeling.

"Harry, you don't have to–" Danny attempted but his cousin was simply not hearing any of it.

Harry sighed, frustrated.

"Danny, don't. Just _don't_." The fifteen year old's stiff voice silenced Danny's protests, his emerald green eyes daring Petunia to object further.

"Alright," Their aunt conceded with apparent difficulty. "You already know about my terms in buying what you have to for that list. You _volunteered _for this, don't make me upset, boy." She warned irately.

Petunia harrumphed brusquely as she walked away from them.

"I'm sorry." Danny apologized as he shuffled his feet anxiously.

"No, it's not you. I just hate it when the Dursleys act so insufferable like this to other people." Harry explained, annoyed. If it was just him, he could definitely endure it but seeing them bossing his cousin around was another thing entirely; especially when Professor Lupin asked him to take care of the boy.

"I'm not a really great help in the house anyway." Danny shrugged shyly, although embarrassed.

At that admission, Harry smirked slightly as he ruffled his cousin's raven mop of hair. The younger of the two ducked down as he blushed slightly.

"It's alright, someone had to keep those people on their toes anyway." Harry tilted his head, mainly unconcerned. Danny's eyes widened at the jab and he grinned up at his cousin–he could do that easily, Dash was someone who could relate.

Though on his part, it was never intentional to somehow make a mess of the chores assigned to him.

"Yeah, but still…" Danny tried to reason half-heartedly.

"They deserve it. I should know." Harry frowned as he gazed at the spot where Petunia previously stood.

Danny scratched the back of his head, a little confused but a bit more understanding. After all, he had only been here for three days but he had already gleaned enough of why his cousin disliked it here so much. Aunt Petunia knew no one except for her husband and little "Duddykins". Uncle Vernon loved his fortune and reputation–going as far as to deny any relationship to Harry. Dudley was just an overgrown version of Dash; spoiled to the bone and arrogant like no other.

The family weren't even trying, it was as if it's just the way they were.

So far, he had learned to share his cousin's irate perspective of the Dursleys.

* * *

"Your aunt running you out again?" Mr. Henning, the owner of the grocery store, joked as he continued to scan the purchases on the cash register.

Harry smiled at the old man behind the counter.

Mr. Jacob Henning never listened to the rumors Aunt Petunia had spread around the neighborhood about a freakish nephew of hers. In fact, the man never took sides. He just treated both of them like he would any customer and that was what Harry liked the most. To Mr. Henning, he wasn't the "freak" the Dursleys made him out to be and certainly not the Boy-Who-Lived back in the Wizardry world.

"Well, a cousin is staying and I just thought I should cut him some slack." Harry shrugged as he paid for the groceries.

"Oh, well, bring 'im sometime. This store needs more customers." Mr. Henning barked out a laugh as he gave the plastic bags to the boy.

Harry chuckled slightly.

"Will do, Mr. Henning. Danny would like it here." He stated truthfully as he hefted the bags comfortably in his hands.

Sometimes, he also wished he could introduce Ron and Hermione. As far as his friends were concerned, Harry didn't have any muggle acquaintances due to the Dursley's interference. But he wanted to prove that he could also be someone else outside of being a wizard.

"Good luck, Harry. I sure hope you find the time to visit more this summer!" The man called as the teen went out of the store. Harry just nodded his head gratefully as he stepped out of the small store.

Harry was on his way back to the Dursley's house when something strange happened.

That, already in itself, was something else when he'd witnessed everything that could be classified as such. Nevertheless, he had wanted to go back as soon as possible. He never trusted the Dursleys alone with Danny. He was just passing through the park when some_one_ (it looked too human to be an object or animal) floated to him. Emerald green eyes widened as Harry blatantly stared. He didn't know what it was–but he knew people weren't supposed to hover above the ground like that.

It appeared to be a man with _blue _skin and blue overalls. Red pupils darted left and right as if he was lost.

Then said eyes spotted Harry, who was frozen on the spot as he tried his hardest not to gape at the man _floating_ on the ground. If this man was a wizard, was it not allowed to use magic in front of muggles? But as he looked around, he realized that the park was deserted.

Suddenly, the man was inches too close for Harry's comfort–his arms raised just like how children would do when in their Halloween costumes.

"I am the _Box Ghost_!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs while Harry subconsciously took a step backward. "BEWARE! For you will suffer under my cardboard squares of Doom! _FEAR ME_!" He continued to scream in the boy's face.

Meanwhile, Harry didn't know if to settle for disbelief or shock. Aunt Maddie had once sent him a picture of a random ghost from Amity Park. But then, he didn't really give much a glance at it since he had Voldemort and his own survival to worry about. Seeing one in person and had it shouting in his face about being supposed to be frightened only made it worse. For all the oddness of staring at a tangible-looking ghost, this wasn't what he expected.

Not at all; that's why he just gaped like an idiot.

"Yes! Fear me like the _scaredy cat_ you are!" The Box Ghost–Harry had a hard time processing the ghost's mere presence–taunted as he grinned gleefully at his "victim".

For a moment, all the boy did was stare while the ghost waited for a reaction similar to terrified banshees screaming their heads off.

"Uhm," Harry finally found his voice as he cleared his throat self-consciously. "Mr. _Box Ghost_, sir. I really don't have time for this. I need to get these back or my aunt will chew me out." He held the plastic bags in his hands up almost guiltily to validate his statement.

The ghost blinked at the unexpected response.

Besides, Harry knew that he should just talk his way out of this one since underage magic outside of Hogwarts was _extremely_ not permitted. He didn't want to explain that he used it to defend against a ghost (the Ministry might think of the spirits back in Hogwarts) and be expelled for it.

Now, he suddenly wished he took Danny's offer to always bring one of those thermoses with him.

His young cousin had warned him and Harry had believed that Amity Park ghosts wouldn't be wandering all the way to England. And now, he was staring at one. After all, only ghosts from there had the ability to turn tangible (that he heard of).

"WHAT?" The man bellowed as some of the cardboard boxes nearby beside random trash bins and benches levitated, floating around the livid ghost who didn't particularly like the obvious dismissal.

Harry did the wise thing and backed away instantly.

Before he could even run for it, a green blur shot past him and slammed into the Box Ghost. He didn't manage to get a good look at whatever it was (Harry was very positive that it was another ghost) but he thought that he saw _fur_. There was some yelling before the ghosts went invisible and everything went silent.

He gulped as he carefully made his way out of the park.

Without even looking back, Harry sprinted on his way to the Dursley's house. He would certainly need one of those thermoses.

* * *

As he entered the kitchen, Harry's teeth instantly chattered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Green eyes widened as he looked everywhere around him. Everything was frosted over, as if a blizzard had decided to blow in. Icicles hung from the corners of the ceiling while most of the things were covered in a thin layer of frost. Uncle Vernon was still out at work while Dudley was somewhere goofing off around the neighborhood. Aunt Petunia, though, stood in the middle of the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her frame. She was shivering but was also glaring at the backdoor.

He settled the plastic bags on the counter as he shuddered slightly.

"W-What happened here?" Harry asked his aunt as he approached.

The woman jumped in surprise and turned to glare at him.

"I-It's t-that freakish cousin of yours! _He_ did this!" Petunia screeched through shivers as she flailed her hands to their surroundings.

"Danny did?" Harry blinked bewilderedly, momentarily ignoring the insult.

"Y-Yes!" The woman screamed impatiently as she glowered. "It's what _you_ used to do when you didn't know about those people! W-What do you call it? _A-Accidental magic_? Tell that boy to fix this mess this instant!" Petunia demanded angrily.

The teenager looked confusedly frustrated.

He had been in the company of Danny for three days to at least deduce that his cousin's magic just didn't flail wildly like this. The only proof he even had that Danny's an aspiring wizard was his aunt's word and the occasional strong winds in the house when the windows were tightly closed shut.

For something drastic like this to happen, Danny would have to be in an emotional turmoil.

Something similar to what happened to Aunt Marge last time.

"_What_ happened?" Harry asked in a calm voice, tight with veiled anger.

Petunia wasn't easily intimidated into admitting to anything.

"I-I don't know! He suddenly did this and just walked out! And don't you dare talk that way with me!" Petunia scolded harshly as she scowled, her shoulders trembling from the cold.

Gritting his teeth, Harry grabbed the doorknob of the backdoor and opened it. He really hated his aunt–she was an inconsiderate selfish woman. Sometimes, he really did wonder why he and Danny had to stay here. He should've begged Professor Lupin to take them with him.

_What was I thinking? Danny probably would've been better off with Professor._ Harry thought angrily as he berated himself. _No, I wasn't thinking at all, was I?_

"W-Where are you going! Fix this mess!" Petunia shouted at her nephew, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"Finding Danny." Harry glared over his shoulder as he walked out.

* * *

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his knees tighter.

Danny heard his aunt screaming just below him but somehow, he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care at all if she was upset, angry, or anything. For the past three days, he had been obedient enough and always kept quiet around them. But it never meant they would reciprocate the action. He should have seen this coming since his aunt and uncle showed that they saw nothing wrong in badmouthing people behind their backs or in front of their friends, family, or relatives during his first dinner with them.

His fists clenched as he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down.

He didn't exactly intend to release the pent up energy building inside of him in the form of his ice powers. But he just got _so_ furious…

Danny sighed again, he didn't exactly fancy the fact that he had been doing that a lot lately.

_"My sisters are all a bunch of freaks and their children are no differe–"_

_"And what does that make __**you**__?" Danny growled crossly as he glared up at his Aunt Petunia, unaware of the chill that was spreading throughout the kitchen._

Petunia had started to rant as soon as Harry got out of the house. At first, Danny hadn't been really listening and tried as hard as he could to ignore the jab at his person. The woman didn't seem to realize this as she continued to berate him and his "imperfections" until she reached the sore topic that was his now dead and destroyed family.

He leaned his forehead on his knee.

_You can do this, Danny._ He reminded himself. _You promised_.

Danny took a deep breath.

"You can do this." He repeated to himself, sounding as if he was trying his best to convince.

"Danny?" A voice called out softly.

The eleven year old flinched in surprise as his head snapped up. Harry was now climbing on the roof with the help of a ladder. Danny suddenly felt guilty. He shouldn't be moping around like this. He wasn't the only one without family so he shouldn't focus on his misery. Danny didn't know who had it worse but he wasn't willing to know either way.

Harry needed him too.

At that, he didn't exactly know what to feel. Aside from his family, no one had the need to rely on him since he had no friends back in Amity Park. Sure, he and his cousin exchanged letters before but neither had known the extent of what the others' really lack. He didn't know what his cousin had gone through last school year but Danny had the opportunity to wake up once at midnight and witness as Harry undergo a nightmare.

He knew the terrors those dark dreams brought, his own was what woke him up in the first place.

"Hey Harry." Danny greeted as casually as he could.

"Whatever Aunt Petunia said, forget it. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Harry instantly cut into the chase as he firmly seated himself beside his cousin.

Danny stared, startled.

Then he looked away.

"It's fine. I… I didn't mean to lose my temper." Danny shrugged it off as nonchalantly as he could.

Unfortunately, Harry proved himself to be good at reading him.

"Danny, listen to me." The teen stated seriously. "It's _not_ fine. She doesn't have the right. _None_ of them does so don't let them."

"I know," Danny paused. "And about the kitchen…" He brought up hesitantly.

Harry chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, accidental magic happens most of the time when a wizard's emotions go out of control. It's not your fault, she should've known better anyway." He shrugged his shoulders almost mockingly as Harry stared meaningfully below them.

_Accidental magic? They thought it was…_

Danny finally allowed himself to smile freely.

"Thanks, Harry."

"How'd you get on the roof anyway? The ladder's not used." Harry suddenly brought up as he narrowed his eyes at Danny.

It surprised the boy slightly.

Danny had been so angry that he just transformed into a ghost when he reached their room without really thinking of the possible consequences. Flying around had always seemed to calm him down and since he didn't want to face Aunt Petunia very soon, he had stayed on the roof. He didn't expect Harry to notice anything and Danny was now seeing the effects of his absentminded behaviour.

"I climbed up?" Danny offered lamely, biting his lip nervously.

Harry sighed as he combed a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it was before.

"Danny, if you don't want to tell me anything, just say so. But don't lie to me, please? You can tell me anything." The fifteen year old told his cousin tiredly, with all the conspiracies and knowledge being kept from him, he was just simply exhausted of people lying to his face.

Besides, Harry really wanted Danny to trust him. For him, Danny was the only family he had–until the Dursleys showed some improvement or change, they're not even considered as his relatives.

Danny nodded hesitantly.

He also hated having to lie to anyone but the fear of being rejected overcame it strongly. Family could also turn you away for being different; the Dursleys and his dad being the primary examples that proved it. Danny really wanted to rely on Harry too but it was just _so_ hard. He didn't want to pour his self on something or someone just so he could be pushed away again.

But still, he needed to try.

"It was my fault mom and Jazz died." Danny blurted out all of a sudden and by the widening of his cousin's eyes, Harry didn't expect the sudden turn in subject.

"Danny, it wasn't _your_ fault. You couldn't have expected those Death Eaters. Even if you have the power or anything… they caught you off guard. It wasn't your fault." Harry grabbed Danny by the shoulders as he looked deeply into the younger boy's icy blue eyes.

The irony of telling someone the same thing others told him; that he wasn't responsible for Cedric Diggory's death was kind of odd. But Harry knew, despite it being Voldemort's fault, he was to be blamed partially. The Dark Lord wanted him and Cedric had been "in the way" of it.

Danny found himself smiling bitterly.

_Is that what you think, Harry?_

Even if he and his family hadn't been associated with wizards or Harry Potter, Danny knew that his mom and sister would have still died by those people's hands. He refused to acknowledge it, denied the very reason because he knew guilt would swallow him whole. Not only did his dad disown him for being half-ghost, but it also got his mom and Jazz dead. Danny was even sure that Voldemort never even knew of Madeline Evans as Harry's aunt.

But Danny wasn't ready to admit that yet; his family was dead because of him.

And he didn't want Harry to end up the same.

"I… I know." Danny whispered under his breath as Harry let him go.

He really loathed having to lie.

* * *

"What? The Box Ghost?" Danny asked incredulously as he stared at Harry with wide eyes, mouth agape.

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he wiped the wet floors of the kitchen. He and Danny had been cleaning for the most part of the afternoon, they weren't even halfway done yet. The ice melted slowly and Aunt Petunia was very livid about everything being soaked due to it. Danny was wiping the floor dry on the other side of the kitchen with Harry working on the opposite.

"Yes, that's what he called himself." He answered distractedly as he drained the wet rag on the bucket beside him.

"And you got away?" Danny didn't sound skeptical at all, he knew that the Box Ghost was too easy to fool and ran away from. It never meant that the ghost was not an annoyance though.

Harry paused as he looked up.

"Remind me to bring one of those thermoses with me." He grumbled as he stared meaningfully at his cousin.

Danny laughed.

"Told you so. But how'd you lost him? The Box Ghost is very persistent when he wants to be." Danny wondered as he turned his curious gaze to the fifteen year old who appeared to be just as confused.

"Actually, something green with fur… attacked him. I wasn't able to see it well but they just disappeared." Harry shrugged confusedly.

"Something with _green fur_?" Dread began to seep through the eleven year old. Just as Danny said that, a blue mist escaped his mouth. He was just thankful that Harry was no longer looking at him to notice.

"I think so." Harry nodded, still focused on wiping the floor.

Then something slammed into Danny.

They rolled on the floor from the force of it and Harry's head snapped up, his wand already in his hand without really thinking about it as he ran to his cousin's downed form. His eyebrows rose skeptically as he found a green _puppy_ licking Danny's face enthusiastically.

"What is that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I think he was responsible for chasing the Box Ghost away." Danny said as he sat up and lifted the puppy with both hands who barked happily. "You were just waiting for me to say that, didn't you?" He asked the dog suspiciously with narrowed eyes; aware that the dog must have been spying on him longer than he was comfortable with.

"Uhm," Harry stared at the dog a little longer before keeping away his wand.

"Oh!" Danny turned the dog to face his cousin. "Harry, he's a ghost dog. A _friendly_ ghost dog. His name is Cujo." He introduced cheerfully, happy that someone he was familiar with had stopped by. But then, he paused as he stared at the dog with a perplexed gaze.

_What the heck were the Box Ghost and Cujo doing here in England?_

"Hi?" Harry waved reluctantly to the dog who barked at him playfully.

"I think he likes you." Danny commented. "Why are you here anyway, Cujo?"

The dog barked again but this time, lifting his head to show the rolled up letter stowed within his red collar. Danny raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the letter and read it. Harry silently moved behind his cousin. It was from Princess Dorathea and as Danny read the letter, his hands trembled slightly as he turned his wide eyes to the now whimpering Cujo. Harry looked concerned and puzzled as he turned questioning eyes to Danny.

Danny gulped audibly.

"Dad…" He trailed off as he looked at Harry with devastated eyes. "Dad's planning to _permanently_ close the portal to the Ghost Zone."

And worse, Danny knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review please!  
More cookies for everyone.* Yay!**


	3. Summer Part III

**OooOoOooO**

Sorry for the late update. Here's the next chapter.

..

* * *

**Chapter Three: Countdown and Revelation (Summer Part III)**

After the incident with Cujo five days ago, Danny had been a little more sober and somewhat lost.

He had explained that while it was a good thing for the portal to be closed due to the decrease of number in ghosts that would likely attack Amity Park (there was still some ways for ghosts to crossover here like how Wulf does by ripping the dimension fabric open), there were some ghosts that would now be trapped in the Human plane. It wasn't a good thing since they needed to go back to Ghost Zone once in a while to replenish their cores–or in any case, those trapped ghosts would now have free reign to unleash doom since there would be no way for them to go back.

In Danny's words, as much as Wulf could help, there wasn't a way for the wolfish ghost to track down _every_ ghost that needed to go back or be brought back.

As much as the ghost portal had caused so many problems, in a way, it had also helped in some matters that Danny's ghost powers couldn't do.

Harry had been really astonished at his cousin's broad knowledge regarding the otherworldly dimension. He had once questioned how he knew so much, but the boy would only get uncomfortable of this fact and evade the subject or state the obvious answer that he learned from his parents. Harry could only shake his head at the poor attempt for subtlety, not that he was any better.

Cujo had stayed though.

The older boy didn't know at first if it was a good thing as he discovered that the animal ghost could transform into a large Rottweiler beast that effectively scared the daylights out of the Dursleys. But he let Danny keep him around, Cujo was tamed and obedient to Danny and if you have that particular pink squeaky toy around.

Danny though, kept reminding him and the ghost dog that they couldn't keep Cujo for long.

Not only did Cujo have to deliver his reply back to Princess Dorathea (with a week of reprieve before his Dad could totally close the portal), they couldn't take care of him properly like the ghosts back in Ghost Zone could. The dog growled in dislike of the decision but couldn't disagree at the truth of the statement.

The Box ghost briefly appeared in the house during dinner once and Harry had frantically handed the thermos to Danny which readily sucked the ghost in.

Even now, Harry still couldn't believe that it was _that_ simple.

Danny would like to think otherwise though since they had only caught the ghost off-guard. If the Box Ghost had been really paying attention, then the situation would have gone out of hand. He had said so to his older cousin who realized the truth in his words.

It was still a pity that the Box Ghost hadn't gone crazy on the Dursleys. Harry was certain that it would provide entertainment.

But now, here he was with his cousin, Danny, on a particular and unusual rainy Tuesday as they see to the final arrangements of Cujo's departure. Even though Danny was willing to let the ghost dog go, Harry could see the hesitation in his cousin's eyes as the eleven year old harassed the now whining green puppy.

"Make sure the letter reaches Dora, alright?" Danny asked in what must have been the twelfth time in half an hour.

Cujo whined some more before barking in reassurance.

"Take care of yourself. Let the others know I'll miss them." The puppy rolled over his stomach and yipped slightly. "Maybe you could even convince Wulf to visit when I'm not in the magical world, it's too risky for you guys there. You're not exactly simple ghosts." Danny tried to chuckle but failed as his lips tilted down into a frown.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Cujo growled as he ducked his head from Danny's hand which was reaching out to pet him.

Danny sighed sombrely, feeling and fearing that this might be the last goodbye.

"And bring this along," The eleven year old brought out the Fenton thermos. "The Box Ghost is in here, make sure he'll never get out of there to bother anyone." He instructed as Cujo transformed into his large Rottweiler form and accepted the metal canister now resting between his teeth.

Harry smirked faintly.

"You know what? You sound like Mrs. Weasley when she's seeing us off in the train. Danny, you sound like a parent sending your children away." Harry told his cousin good-naturedly as he remembered the plump redheaded woman.

"W-What? No, I'm not!" Danny stammered in embarrassment, his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Cujo was supposed to have left forty-five minutes ago." Harry felt the need to point out. "Not that I really want to send the guy away but you were the one who told me that he needed to get back to that Ghost Zone where they came from." He stated as soothingly as he could, knowing how it hurt when he was separated from his friends for summer break.

"I… I know. But it might take a long time before I get to see some of them again." Danny sighed almost helplessly but stood up from his crouch in front of the Rottweiler Cujo.

"_But_ there it is, you'll see them again." The older boy smiled as he patted his cousin's shoulder.

Danny opened his mouth to retort but instead smiled wryly as he shook his head.

"You're right. I act like this will be the final time I'd see him." Danny chuckled as he grinned at the ghost dog. "Sorry, Cujo. I'll see you again next time. Just don't wander around the wizardry world, _too_ risky, understand?" The dog nodded obediently.

"Yeah, it would be nice to see you again. You can scare the Dursleys anytime." Harry offered as he grinned slightly to the beaming dog.

"Harry…" The eleven year old said exasperatedly, quirking an eyebrow.

The other just shrugged unconcernedly.

They once again turned to Cujo who nodded carefully before turning around and running into the drenched streets, slowly fading from their sights. Harry wondered if he'll ever meet Danny's other ghost friends–though he was quite sad for his cousin since he never heard of any _human_ friends from him.

That in itself explained things.

Even though things at Hogwarts sounded like an imminent doom at the moment with Voldemort's return, Harry hoped that Danny could find faithful friends like he had with Ron and Hermione. The thought of his two best mates made him smile–he knew that they would like Danny, especially Hermione. And Mrs. Weasley would have another person to smother with affections which he thought to be a great help with Danny's sudden status as an orphan. These thoughts alone made Harry feel reassured at this school year at Hogwarts.

"Let's go back inside. Come on." He gently stirred his younger cousin back to the house.

* * *

_"No! Don't! He's a friend!" He defended as he stepped in front of the wolfish ghost who stared at him with wide disbelieving neon slitted green eyes from inside the large sphere-like cage made of highly ectoplasm-resistant glass that trapped the ghost._

_Mom and Dad looked at him with varying emotions of confusion, outrage, and indignity._

_He just shook his head as he spread out his arms, making it quite clear that he was shielding the ghost away from them, his parents._

_"Danny, dear…" Maddie hesitantly said as she cautiously approached her son who tensed. "Please move aside. He's a ghost. Don't worry–"_

_"No!" The ten year old shouted frantically. "You're going to experiment on him or destroy him! I can't let you. I __**won't**__ let you!" His voice had become slightly shrill at the end in panic._

_"What?" Jack asked sharply, giving the impression that he misheard. "Step aside, son. We have to destroy the ghost. He's a menace to our society! They cause nothing but trouble and maliciousness! I've dedicated my whole life into inventing things to fight against them. You have to understand." His dad sounded like he was reasoning but Danny didn't hear it as sound and reasonable other than unfair, unjustified, and prejudiced._

_"But why destroy them? WHY!" The boy screamed with despair in his icy blue eyes. "They're just like us! Sure, they have powers and can fly, go intangible, be invisible but they have feelings too just like us! This is not fair! No, it isn't right!"_

_Mom now looked guilty and hesitant to say anything._

_But Dad looked offended and angered._

_The contrast between this vicious man and his oaf but genuinely caring father was extremely startling and quite alarming. Danny knew that ghosts were somehow involved in his father's unmentioned past–the reason of his dedication into bringing them down–but he had never known the true extent of it._

_Until now, that was._

_"Step aside, Daniel." Jack growled menacingly._

_Tears started to trickle down the boy's cheeks in fear and grief as he shook his head furiously. This wasn't his dad._

_"Jack! You're scaring him–" Maddie appeared to have reached the end of her patience only to be shoved harshly back by the large man whose eyes were glowing with unadulterated rage directed at the ghost they've recently captured three hours ago._

_"Get out of the way! I will destroy that ghost, remove it from existence, just like what they did to my family! I don't care if you don't approve." Jack finally lost his temper as he brandished out an already powered ecto-gun before turning to the shocked face of his son. "Now, step aside, Danny." The man snarled angrily._

_Even mom appeared to be shaken and taken aback by her husband's behaviour. They all knew of Jack's obsession with ghost and only vaguely knew of why._

_But it clearly wasn't __**this**__…_

_Danny made the mistake of acting upon his emotions, recklessness overpowering his decisions._

_"Just because he's a ghost…" The young horrified boy murmured faintly but with a great sense of bitterness. "Then you will kill me then too, huh?" He glared up at his dad with betrayal and slight contempt just as he saw perplexity flashed within the angered eyes of the man._

_"Now what are you talking about?" His dad demanded impatiently. "I may stun you but never kill you, you're my son! Just that hideous ghost behind you!"_

_The ten year old boy choked out a sob._

_Without a word, a glowing silver ring appeared around his waist before it divided into two identical ones that slid in opposite vertical directions. As the rings went through, Danny's clothes changed into a rather familiar pair of black and white Hazmat suit, pure snow white hair, and glowing green orbs that stared almost mournfully at his stunned and steadily terrified parents._

_"You're…" Maddie gasped._

_Danny Phantom._

_"So, you'll kill me too, right?"_

_Jack looked conflicted for a second before the wolfish ghost banged its fists on the sphere-like cage and visibly growling at him; the man's expression hardened._

_"Dad, what's going on– Danny! What are you doing dad! It's Danny!" Jazz just arrived at the basement with panic, horror, disbelief in her eyes as she tried to understand the situation and stood beside her brother._

_"Jack Fenton! Stop this foolishness instantly!" Maddie shrieked in outrage and Danny could see that she was about to bring out her wand from the hidden pocket of her navy blue hazmat suit._

_But his dad wouldn't listen._

_"Is this it, dad?" Danny had to try one last time, a sad smile on his lips._

_Jack aimed the gun at his son; his face devoid of any emotion._

_Maddie and Jazz looked alarmed._

_The boy pushed his sister away from him, clearly out of harm's way. Danny didn't doubt any longer._

_And Jack pulled the trigger._

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Danny complained for what must have been the seventh time.

Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"I honestly just want to spend some time away from them." The older boy admitted. "But I didn't think Dudley would follow us out." He muttered darkly to himself as they watched the plump boy kicking out sand in the sandbox with his gang, laughing at one thing and the other in the park.

He and Danny had chosen the swings.

At least, it wasn't as lonely as before but he still hated watching his more bloated cousin.

"What do you expect of a bully? He'll always find ways to make things difficult for you." Danny pointed out rather blandly as he carefully swung in his seat.

"Yeah, that's pretty much Dudley, alright." Harry conceded to his cousin's point.

"Uhm… not to sound intruding on anything, but Harry, who's Cedric?" Danny asked quietly as he avoided the sharp look Harry sent his way.

"Why? _How_ do you know about him?" The older boy couldn't help it, he hadn't talked about what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament in depth with anyone other than relaying the fact that Voldemort's back.

Danny looked uncomfortable as he idly shuffled his feet.

"There are times that I, I mean, uhm, I really can't sleep at night." He confessed half-sheepishly and half-awkwardly and Harry frowned at that. "You were having a nightmare and… you kept apologizing to this Cedric. I woke you up after that."

Harry then remembered times Danny did. He thought that his excuses of occasional bumps in dreams were passable–apparently not.

He thought of how he should answer the question.

"He's a friend. And… he died when I faced Voldemort." Harry decided to go with honesty but with less detail, he didn't think himself quite ready for that yet.

To his confusion, Danny just nodded but didn't looked surprise and certainly didn't stare at him with pity. It was a relief.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Even staying with Aunt Alicia would be worth it over here." The younger boy commented out of nowhere and seeing Harry's questioning look, he elaborated. "Aunt Alicia was someone who practically adopted mom in every sense of the word as her sister back in America. She doesn't like dad and she always encourages mom to divorce him. She actually celebrates every anniversary of her own divorce. She's kind of… not right in the head sometimes." Danny smiled faintly as Harry chuckled quietly.

"That sounds kind of barmy." Harry gave a small grin, glad they could talk about something less tragic. "But she seemed much better than Aunt Petunia. Does she know Aunt Maddie's a witch?"

To Harry's surprise, Danny nodded.

"She did since she's also a witch and her ex-husband was a pureblooded wizard. The reason she got divorce was that her husband couldn't take the pressure from his family about marrying a muggleborn like Aunt Alicia so I don't actually blame her. Mom said the man was somewhere from France." The boy explained as Harry's eyes widened in fascination and interest.

Though he did frown at the blood purity and racism just like back in the Britain Wizardry World.

"I think I'd like to meet her." Harry finally settled with that one.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Danny grinned slyly. "Aunt Alicia had a twisted sense of humor. Jazz usually gets disturbed so much that she didn't want to stay longer than necessary." The memory of his sister grimacing at Aunt Alicia's crude jokes brought a slight pang in his chest, but he was relieved that it wasn't as severe as before.

"At least, she has a sense of humor at all." Harry rolled his eyes almost exasperatedly.

Danny snickered since Aunt Petunia was hardly one for jokes.

"Oi, freaks. We need to get home, dad said only until five." Dudley grunted to them unhappily, his gang's absence noticeable.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny grumbled as he stood up roughly.

Dudley scowled at the younger boy but didn't really do anything, afraid of "accidental" magical retaliation from the older of the two. And he would never forget what happened to Aunt Marge two summers before. Harry stood up as well only giving a reserved and cool nod.

Just as they were exiting the park though, the surface of the ground around them slowly frosted over. Chills went down their spines and Harry's eyes widened in recognition of the feeling–he looked at his cousins. Dudley was confused at the drastic temperature change. Danny appeared to be noticeably ill and quite nauseous–which was _not_ a good thing.

Harry looked up and saw what he had been dreading to see–dark cloaked figures flying high above them.

_Dementors…_

Harry swore.

* * *

_He looked around the small room._

_It wasn't spacious like his room back in their old house but he felt much safer here. His dad almost attacked him but instead chose to yell and shout for him to leave. Mom had interfered then and took him and Jazz away. It wasn't until six days later that they were boarding on a plane on the way to England–his mom's birthplace–and left his father there alone. He never thought that he would ever associate fear with the man he grew up to admire as his father. But Danny was now afraid of him._

_He really thought that his dad would really shoot him. He hadn't doubted then._

_And yet, worse, his dad disowned him._

_Didn't want to be his good, ol' dad anymore because he's part ghost and the man couldn't bear to look at him any longer. Mom and Jazz were disappointed but Dad was stubborn and he just raged and yelled until they all went away. He rather it was only him but the girls were adamant about going with him. Besides, his mother had told him that they'll see his cousin, Harry Potter, and get to meet some of her friends back in school–Hogwarts._

_It would have been more exciting if he could share the enthusiasm with his dad._

_There was no anger only a horrible ache that he couldn't seem to ignore no matter what._

_As he was about to lie down on his new small but fluffy bed, he jerked straight up when he heard screaming just outside his door. His first instinct was to go "ghost" but quelled it under sheer stubbornness since he didn't want to be reminded of why his family was currently broken now as it was._

_He hated his powers at that moment._

_But then, more screaming._

_Danny flung open his door in panic. Three strangers were standing in their new living room–all of them dressed in peculiar black robes–and all of them wore masks with their wands drawn and pointed at the writhing forms of his mother and sister. One of them stood out with long platinum blonde hair._

_Wait, a wand… wizards and witches…_

_"…is it? You know where it is!" The blonde man stated in a disturbing cold and neutral voice. "The Dark Lord wants the hybrid. Where is it?" He asked impatiently but his mom just spat on the man's feet as lavender eyes glared up at the masked face of her interrogator._

_The man just seemed to stare down at his mother before pointing his wand at Jazz._

_"Crucio!"_

_Jazz screamed and writhed._

_"I don't know! Just please, stop! Not my daughter!"_

_Danny started to move but his whole body felt like lead._

_The man grunted in disgust._

_"Oh, Madeline… you never changed, do you?" He asked condescendingly at the helpless mother on the floor just as the torture spell was stopped. "Where's the stupid hybrid? Just tell me where it is and maybe I can grant you a quick death instead." Even Danny could hear the malicious intent of the statement._

_"Stop! Who the hell are you!" Danny finally found his voice, sounding more confident than he felt._

_The man honestly made him uneasy from the very fiber of his being._

_Gray orbs clashed with his icy blue._

_"Another trash." The blonde man said rather disappointedly as Danny cautiously approached._

_"Stupefy!" The spell was dodged and Maddie winced as she just suffered under the influence of the Cruciatus._

_But the spell angered the man._

_"Mom!"_

_"No, Danny!"_

_One of the men stepped on his path and pointed his wand at him._

_"Crucio."_

_The pain was intense, as if every cell within his body flared up and burned, he felt like he was being skinned alive. It hurt and he screamed as he fell down on the floor next to his mother and sister and screamed for all he was worth. He curled up in hopes of lessening the painful sensation._

_No such luck._

Hybrid, here, his mom, they were looking…

_There were jets of bright green light and Danny shook in fright as everything went silent. Then the man suddenly chortled, as if he found his suffering very amusing._

_"Too bad for Madeline, and meeting her here. It was obvious she doesn't know of the hybrid our Lord speaks of." He muttered disdainfully under his breath. "Let's get this over with. Do what you want with him, I'll be reporting to our Lord." He didn't like the sound of that._

_"Crucio."_

…for **him**.

* * *

Dudley had passed out from the very presence of the Dementors.

Harry had been ready to use his wand and fight, cast off the most powerful Patronus to send them away. But he was surprised when an ill-looking Danny grabbed his arm fiercely and forcefully shook his head in disagreement.

His little cousin had stopped him.

_"It's too dangerous, Harry. You'll get expelled."_

Danny had sounded very worried about him, not even minding how chalked-white his face was which honestly scared Harry and very hesitant about something. Then, as if a switch had been turned on, his cousin straightened and looked as though a different person.

The eleven year old transformed into something Harry didn't even have time to imagine.

A _ghost_. One who can fly, had powers, can go invisible, and shot green powered blasts towards the Dementors and fought them away. He had only seen the Box Ghost but Harry was very sure that his cousin had been alive moments before. Just with white hair and neon green eyes that seemed to stare at him.

_"W-What are you, Danny?"_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"N-No…"_

_"Do you hate me then?"_

_"Of course not! I'm just confused!"_

Apparently, it was the right thing to say as Danny seemed so relieved to hear that answer. When they got home, they had to explain the attack to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and were sent upstairs with no dinner due to Dudley's state. The atmosphere around the two was subdued when they got to their room.

Danny had gone back to normal… and was _alive_.

It was the latter fact that kept tingling something within Harry's conscious, and he instantly realized that it had hit far too close to home. Death was no laughing matter and it occurred to him that his cousin might not be as among the living as Harry believed in.

From what he had learned, Danny was half-human and half-ghost that resulted from one of his parents' accidental experiments. In another term that he wasn't ready to acknowledge yet, half-alive and half-dead and the first terms were much easier to take in.

Harry learned of the reason of why his cousin was disowned by his father and it made him angry beyond reason. It was prejudice and bigotry at best and Danny knew it. That was where trusting issues arose and the large amount of insecurity Danny seemed to possess. In fact, his cousin even thought about not using his powers anymore to avoid being differentiated further… until now where it was needed the most.

He almost felt bad that Danny had to use it.

But it wasn't something to be ashamed of, Harry thought it was kind of cool and said so. Danny just frowned as if he didn't believe so himself.

The only good outcome he could see in this situation was that his cousin had imparted with him what probably was the biggest secret he had and he wouldn't be charged anything relating to underage magic. Harry reciprocated the trust by mentioning some of the exploits he had gone through with his best friends, even if he left some details out.

Danny appeared to be highly uncomfortable of the revelation and Harry had been instant to reassure him.

At least, things were going well.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

**Please leave a review.^^**


End file.
